


Daytime Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, circa 1877
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Years later, Arthur says the two of them were made for each other. Dutch couldn't imagine anything to be more true.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Daytime Moon

Before Annabelle, before Bessie, even before Arthur. There was only Dutch and Hosea. 

In the late winter, early spring of 1877, there was Kettering, Ohio. 

Dutch had said they’d face the future together. Hosea had smiled at him, bright as the afternoon sun, like he wouldn’t have imagined any other alternative. 

Dutch had always found himself with a greed for the vengeance on the world that he felt was owed to him. He believed there was good in the world, only it was harder to find if you didn’t look for it. Lurking around every corner, perhaps there was as much beauty as there was ugliness. Maybe Hosea had taught him to think like that. That not everything’s as black and white as that, that there’s always a gray line between the righteous and the evil. 

Hosea was so full of love, though. It almost always took Dutch’s breath away. So full of forgiveness and passion that sometimes Dutch was left believing maybe there wasn’t a shred of evil in the world at all. How could something so cruel exist in the same world as Hosea Matthews? 

If Dutch was the moon, then Hosea was the sun. 

They’d camped out a couple of miles away from Kettering the night before they planned to go into town. Hosea had been seated on the log in front of the fire, legs stretched out, the warm glow from it making his hair appear almost golden. 

Dutch couldn’t help but admire him. 

Hosea always read when they camped, sometimes he’d read aloud and Dutch would listen like Hosea’s voice was the only sound in the entire planet. 

Dutch had kissed him that night, as he had plenty of times before in the past. At first by the fire, Hosea’s book still resting in his hands, momentarily forgotten. Then inside their tent. 

Hosea had told Dutch he once wanted to be a comedian, a famous stage performer like the ones you’d see in Saint Denis. Dutch had said any dreams he had for himself weren’t complete without Hosea right by his side. 

Hosea had smiled at him once again, faint but still ever-present. The same amused smirk he always gave when Dutch would feed him some romantic line. Lines that Dutch could only wish Hosea knew how deeply he meant them. 

The next day, the two of them rose at dawn and headed into the town of Kettering.

\- - -

They’d managed to con three hundred dollars from the residents of Kettering, Ohio by the time they’re arrested by the sheriff. Their fake Portuguese shipping company cover had only lasted so long before they’re being hauled into the small sheriff’s office and locked away in two different cells, opposite of each other. 

The sheriff says, “You boys should’ve been more clever,” and he goes over to sit at his wooden desk, feet propped up, eyes never leaving the two of them. 

Dutch stares at Hosea from his own cell, seated on the small cot occupying most of its space. He’s still running on the high from the adrenalin, feet tapping impatiently. Mind working a million miles a second. 

Hosea stares back at Dutch, mirroring his frown, fingers interlaced together in his lap. He looks thoughtful, a stark difference from Dutch’s tense expression. They stare at each other as if they’re having a conversation without words. Hell, it wouldn’t surprise Dutch in the least if they could. 

After a few minutes or maybe a few hours, Hosea pulls out his cut of the money, gives Dutch a nod as if to confirm he’s got a way out of this. 

Dutch watches as Hosea bribes the sheriff with a hundred dollars of the money they earned. All charming smiles and voice as smooth as honey. The sheriff takes him up on the offer, counts the money and shoves it in his back pocket before unlocking Hosea’s cell, and then Dutch’s. 

The sheriff tells the two of them to get out of town, not to cause any more trouble. The second the sheriff turns his back, Hosea has him on the ground, and Dutch doesn’t hesitate to help. He grabs some nearby rope and hogties the sheriff and Hosea reclaims their money from the sheriff’s back pocket. And they’re free once again. 

They run, for what seems like miles and miles. The sun’s already setting and they’ve come across another town and head for the saloon to celebrate the day’s success. 

After a few drinks, Dutch feels like he’s swimming. He usually isn’t one to let himself have too much to drink, just enough to dull his senses, but hell, tonight’s a victory. So why not? Hosea’s had just as much, and his laughter is bright and joyful and if Dutch never heard another sound ever again he’d be just fine with that. 

Sometime during the night, Hosea leads him outside, a warm hand planted on his shoulder, guiding him. Once they’re outside, behind the building, Hosea has him pushed up against the brick wall, his lips smashed against Dutch’s. 

The aggression fades and Hosea’s all soft touches and gentle kisses. Everything’s so warm, even the look Hosea gives him between kisses when they both pull away for air. Like Dutch is the only one Hosea’s ever loved or cared about. It makes Dutch feel like dying, here against the wall of some shitty saloon, but Hosea’s hand is on the back of his neck again, and his lips are back on his, and Hosea’s all Dutch can think about once more. 

Hosea tells Dutch he loves him, mumbles the words against his mouth, barely audible. Dutch says it back almost instantly, groans the words out in a desperate comparison, because god, he loves Hosea. 

He loves the way Hosea leans into the kiss, loves Hosea’s hands on him - the one not snaking up into his hair is grasping lightly at Dutch’s side. 

Dutch loves Hosea, and he will until the end of time.


End file.
